


Рождество в Олбани

by AlyonaSL



Series: Между городами [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Вот и этим вечером Ак возжелал пойти к Ларри в гости. И они пошли. Ларри отдал Аку свою куртку и шарф, и молча наблюдал, как непривычный к холоду правитель ёжится под снежными ударами..."
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Series: Между городами [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671115
Kudos: 5





	Рождество в Олбани

У гуся была совершенно издевательская рожа.

Или морда? Ларри не знал, что там должно быть у гуся, тем более что он был без головы. В смысле — гусь без головы, а не Ларри.

Гусь был рождественский. Ларри купил его в ближайшем супермаркете, куда зашел полюбопытствовать: толпа жаждущих хлеба насущного чуть не сбила его с ног. Оказалось, что все несутся купить по скидке рождественских гусей.

— Что вы тут стоите? — налетела на Ларри какая-то дебелая тетушка. — Гуси кончаются!

Ларри так устал от того, что в его жизни постоянно что-нибудь кончается, что пошел и в каком-то мороке, не иначе, купил рождественского гуся. Предпоследнего. А теперь этот гусь лежал на кухонном столе, покрытом вытертой клеенкой, и ехидно пялился. Как это у гуся получалось, если он был без головы — загадка.

«Магия скрижали, — хмыкнул Ларри про себя. И вслед тут же подумал: — Слишком мрачно».

По дороге в музей Ларри кутался в шарф и проклинал все зимние праздники на свете. Снег разошелся не на шутку, залезал за шиворот и в ботинки, бил в глаза и таял на носу. Вот только простудиться еще не хватало в этом странном городе — занесло же их сюда обоих!

Его и Ака занесло. Ну, и скрижаль ещё.

В местном музее был просто аншлаг: очереди стояли поглазеть на древнеегипетскую мумию и волшебную скрижаль. А Ларри вечером приходил — между прочим, за свои деньги! — и прятался в одном из подсобных помещений. А потом вылезал, когда музей закрывали, и шел в главный зал, где стоял хорошо знакомый саркофаг.

Они с Аком то болтали всю ночь, то шли обниматься в то же подсобное помещение, а то наглели совсем и сбегали к Ларри на квартиру. Конечно, ему пришлось в этом Олбани снять квартиру! На месяц!

Житьё там было, как во всяком временном пристанище: холодно, неуютно, неустроенно. Ларри, правда, вспоминал, что в его собственном доме еще не так давно было то же самое. А еще Акменра любил бывать в этом местном жилье: всё лучше, говорил он, чем в чужом музее. Где все экспонаты оживают, а понятия о том, кто такой фараон и в чём его величие, совершенно не имеют!

Вот и этим вечером Ак возжелал пойти к Ларри в гости. И они пошли. Ларри отдал Аку свою куртку и шарф, и молча наблюдал, как непривычный к холоду правитель ёжится под снежными ударами. Хорошо еще, запасные кроссовки Ларри во все поездки берёт с собой, вот и они пригодились.

В квартире Ак сразу прошествовал на кухню... и радостно вскрикнул:

— Какая птица! Что ты будешь с ней делать?

«Анубис знает», — хмыкнул Ларри про себя. Он, конечно, успел нагуглить в интернете рецепт приготовления гуся, но опыта готовки не имел никакого, а начинать сразу с гусей — это рискованно вдвойне. Ак тем временем потыкал в убиенную птицу пальцем, наклонился, зачем-то понюхал и изрек:

— По-моему, это гусь. По-моему, его надо жарить. На огне. У тебя есть жаровня с огнём?

Ларри ответил не сразу: он стоял и пялился в окно — так же тупо и безмолвно, как давеча гусь пялился на него самого. На душе скребли сразу все городские кошки, и хотелось сгрести Ака в охапку и уехать куда-нибудь, где никто никогда не слышал про музеи, скрижали и рассветы. Ну, и бонусом — хорошо, если там кто-нибудь знает, как готовить на огне рождественских гусей.

Чёрт знает что: и вот на эту ерунду они тратят время? На треклятую жарку треклятого гуся?

Ларри поморщился и вздохнул. Ему уже катит к полтиннику, не успел оглянуться — пролетела жизнь, и вот ещё под занавес, радость несусветная: бойфренд появился. Это у Ларри-то, который всю жизнь заставлял себя думать, что он прожжённый гетеросексуал. Он женат был, чёрт вас всех подери, и жена родила ему сына — сыну, вон, уже за двадцать, он который год летает диджеить на Ибицу и даже не спрашивает особо родительского позволения.

Вот так вроде в жизни всё ясно и понятно, и тут вдруг — бойфренд. Настоящий.

Они по-настоящему целовались тогда, в Нью-Йорке, когда до них обоих дошло. Точнее, когда Ак посмотрел на Ларри внимательно и сказал уверенным тоном правителя:

— Иди сюда?

И ведь сорвался всё-таки в конце на сомнение, на вопросительную интонацию. Но Ларри подошёл — мол, и дальше что? И вот тогда Ак его обхватил и прижал к себе. А потом поцеловал. По-настоящему.

Какое там, они и сексом потом занимались по-настоящему, и Ларри наконец понял, что такое «сверху и снизу», и зачем это всё нужно, и узнал про то, что любовь бывает разная-разная, не всегда «как у людей». И что можно пытаться загнать эту любовь куда-нибудь подальше и знакомиться с разными девушками, экспонатами и живыми, а потом эта любовь всё равно вылезет и скажет: а вот и я. Здрассьте.

И будешь тогда и в Лондон летать, и в Олбани ездить. Как миленький.

Рождество на носу — время исполнения желаний. Кто бы знал, сколько лет подряд Ларри загадывал одно и то же желание: пожалуйста, пусть нам не нужно больше будет постоянно смотреть на часы и тащиться в египетский зал перед рассветом. Пусть мы сможем обниматься утром, сколько захотим. Пусть Ак останется у меня дома навсегда. Пусть делает всё не как я привык, пусть ошибается и всё путает, пусть теряет носки и заливает соседей снизу — но только чтобы остался, остался после рассвета, чтобы больше не надо было куда-то бежать и бояться, что опоздаешь. Ларри в самом деле уже не мальчик — постоянно по этому поводу нервничать.

— Хранитель Бруклина? — раздалось рядом. — О чём ты думаешь?

— Я думаю о том, чтобы ты перестал уже наконец называть меня Хранителем Бруклина, — сорвался Ларри. — Неужели никаких других слов нет, если уж по имени не хочешь меня называть?

— Почему же? Есть, — пожал плечами Акменра. И встал рядом у окна. — Например — мерит: любимый. Или тахет — дорогой, драгоценный. Или, например, васаи: судьба. Тайи васаи — моя судьба. Нравится?

Ларри аж потерял дар речи, когда это услышал. У него прямо в горле защекотало от такого. Но он все равно пытался не показать виду:

— Ты сам смотри. Как тебе удобнее.

— Я подумаю, — серьезно сказал Акменра. И отошел к столу. — Гусь! Смотри, у него нет головы, а такое ощущение, словно он на меня... как это? Пялится? Ну в смысле, пристально смотрит?

— Пялится, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Тебе тоже так кажется?

Да к чёрту вообще все сомнения! Может быть, им в самом деле надо зажарить этого долбаного гуся — как получится, сварить кофе и устроить маленький семейный вечер с дурацкими песнопениями? Хотя можно и не с дурацкими: Ак рассказывал, что у них на Новый год пели разные красивые гимны. Правда, Новый год у них был летом, в июле: красота какая, чего бы и не петь, действительно.

А тут — вот кто придумал эти зимние праздники? Да, красиво, огоньки, украшения, гусь опять же. Но! Темнота, холод, нависающие облака. Брр!

«С каких это пор ты темноту не любишь? — ехидно спросил Ларри сам себя. — Может, тебе еще солнышка подать?»

«Да, — ответил он так же мысленно. — Мне, Анубис все подери, подать солнышка, лета, древнеегипетский Новый год в июле, и чтобы мы с Аком поехали куда-нибудь на побережье, в какой-нибудь Лос-Анджелес, и валялись там на пляже! Целыми, вашу мать, днями!»

Ак недавно жаловался, хоть и вскользь, но все же: соскучился по солнцу. И от темноты устал. Хотя темнота сейчас обозначает его жизнь, ни больше ни меньше. Темнота и скрижаль.

Ларри стоял, смотрел на луну, которая то появлялась, то скрывалась за облаками, и не заметил, как Акменра оказался совсем рядом. Обнял Ларри за плечи. И сказал:

— Не грусти. Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили — лучше уж так, чем совсем никак? А кроме того — открою тебе секрет. Я работаю над этим. Может быть, еще месяц-другой... Ты думаешь, я зря потратил те три года в обществе своего папы, когда ты меня неожиданно сплавил в Лондон?

— Ак, — вяло попытался сопротивляться Ларри, но Акменра настаивал:

— Да-да-да, я уже слышал: ты был ошарашен, ты не мог думать, а это все Рузвельт и всё такое! Да и что? Мы же это пережили с тобой. И прочее все переживём. Смотри, это же просто подарок, что Макфи отпустил тебя на месяц, и ты можешь ездить сюда ко мне, и даже фактически тут жить. И праздновать со мной ваши праздники. Ну?

Ларри чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел Аку прямо в глаза. В этих глазах плескалось неподдельное веселье. И нежность. И что-то ещё, Ларри не мог понять.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Акменра. — Правда, все будет хорошо, тайи тахет, — и пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд: — Это значит «мой дорогой» по-нашему. Это лучше, чем Хранитель Бруклина?

— Агммым, — пробормотал Ларри. И прежде чем он сказал что-то более членораздельное, Ак подхватил его под локоть и потащил к столу:

— А теперь, если уж у нас с тобой настоящий праздник, давай, полезем в этот ваш интернет и посмотрим, как теперь готовят этого твоего гуся!..


End file.
